


Under the Mask

by Deathangelgw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Ron hates Draco...doesn't he?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Under the Mask pt. 1/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@hotmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@hotmail.com)

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and all subsequent characters belong to JKR. May she not strike me for use and abuse!

Warnings: AU, OOC, sap, slash, angst, language, violence, post OotP so possible spoilers

Pairings: Eventual RW/DM, hinted RW+HR+HP

Rating: R most of the time, NC-17 at certain places.

Summary: Ron hates Draco Malfoy…doesn't he?

Beta: MA

A/N: This is my first shot at this pairing that grew a plot. I'd like to thank Sabershadowkat for inspiring me with her fic ‘Waiting for You’, which can be found here: <http://www.sabershadowkat.com/harrypotter/waitingforyou.html> ! Also, thanks to MA for the beta as always! Love ya! Enjoy and please review!

 

'thoughts'

 

_I don't want to know_

_If you're playin' me_

_Keep it on the low_

_Cuz my heart can’t take it anymore_

_And if you're playin' now_

_Please don't let it show_

_Oooh baby, I don't want to know_

 

_'I Don't Want To Know' By Mario Winans_

 

Sighing softly as he sat next to Hermione, Ron leaned his cheek against his fist while looking around the Hall. School had started again, filled with tension and apprehension now that the Ministry had finally 'confirmed' that Voldemort was indeed back. There was also a lot of tension surrounding his best friend, Harry, as he was the focus now of many a wizarding family's hopes. And the strain was getting to his best friend slowly.

 

Turning his eyes back to his two best friends, Ron eyed them thoughtfully, critically. Hermione was edgy, yet she was still focusing on her homework, as if in a try to keep as 'normal' as possible. Harry, on the other hand, didn't look as healthy. His green eyes held a somewhat vacant haze to them, as if he was lost in thought…or memories. More often than not, that was what he was thinking on: Sirius, Voldemort, Dumbledore, and all of his mistakes that had cost them --him-- so much. Hermione and Ron were getting to their wits' end in trying to get Harry to even react to their own presence, much less take a care of what was going on in life.

 

And that was how the summer and new school year had been riddled with tension and worry. The students pointed and whispered as Harry walked through with Ron and Hermione at his sides, protecting him from others, but it wasn't as if he even cared. And *that* bothered Ron the most. He wanted his best friend back. The boy who had learned to have fun, even with his life in constant peril. At least he had enjoyed life.

 

'Now, we don't even have that,' Ron thought in a mixture of frustration, disgust, and worry. He was running out of ideas on how to get through to Harry, but he wasn't about to give up. It was just that sometimes, Ron wished he could have a bit of focus on himself as well.

 

“Well, well, well…if it isn’t St. Potter, his Weasel, and the Mudblood.”

 

Ron growled inwardly as they looked over to see the sauntering blond and his cronies that had deigned to break the breakfast chatter with his malevolent attitude. “Sod off Malfoy,” he snapped out, bristling as he stood up protectively before Harry and Hermione.

 

“Oh? And what are you going to do to make me, Weasel? You’re worthless without Harry Bloody Potter and your little Mudblood girl,” Malfoy sneered out, grinning viciously as his buddies laughed and elbowed each other.

 

“Yea ri-"

  
"Ron no! He’s just trying to get you in trouble,” Hermione protested as she put a staying hand on Ron’s arm, glaring at Malfoy. “You’re better than him, Ron,” she murmured to him softly.

 

Ron’s eyes flicked to hers briefly before he straightened and sat back down, glaring at Malfoy as the blond laughed along with his groupies and headed for the Slytherin table. Ron turned his glower onto the food that had the misfortune of appearing before him. Hermione was always stopping him from clocking Malfoy in the mouth and he was getting rather tired of it. The stuck up blond had been getting worse since Sirius’ death and, out of righteous anger for the dead and Harry, Ron knew that he needed to teach the prat a thing or two.

 

“Ron.”

 

Looking up in surprise at the soft murmur of his name, Ron locked eyes with his best mate. Harry smiled softly then nodded and Ron returned the nod, feeling a smile break onto his face. Harry knew. Harry knew and understood. He approved. Feeling much better, Ron sat back and relaxed as he began eating in earnest. Maybe the day wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Grumbling as he walked alongside Hermione, Ron rolled his eyes as she flew into another lecture on how he had to keep his temper. Another thing he was getting rather tired of. He looked around as they headed for Herbology and blinked as he saw a certain snobbish blond heading for the lake.

 

Alone.

 

Smirking, he knew this was his chance. Making an excuse as he turned and headed back towards the castle, Ron waited until Hermione and Harry were out of sight before doubling back and heading for where Malfoy had gone. He was itching for a fight and wasn't going to let his friends stop him from teaching Malfoy a few lessons, whether with his wand or his fists.

 

Silently, stealthily, he crept along the path as he got closer to the lake, eyes on the lookout for the irritating Slytherin. He breathed deeply, keeping his heart rate under control. His control surprised even him, but, while adrenaline was pumping through him, he felt calm and sure. This was what he wanted…what he needed.

 

He came to the shoreline and kept to the forest, eyes searching for Malfoy steadily as he stayed still. Smirking as he spotted the blond, he went forward. "Well, well, Malfoy. All alone without your buddies?" he sneered as he went over, chuckling as Malfoy whirled around in surprise.

 

"Ron! What are you doing here?" Malfoy cried in surprise, shocking Ron into stopping with the use of his first name. Blinking as he recovered himself, Malfoy straightened and sneered. "Come looking for me, Weasel? That'll be your last mistake," he sneered in his usual high handed way.

 

"Sure will, cuz I won't be stopping this time," Ron growled out as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

 

Smirking, Draco remained relaxed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh so you think you can actually hex me this time, Weasel? Last time I remember, you were coughing up slugs for a while!" he shot out with a nasty laugh, grinning wickedly as Ron's face colored in remembrance of that fluke of a mishap.

 

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Ron snarled out, glowering at the blond.

 

"Only with you, Weasel," Malfoy replied quietly with a sneer as he pulled out his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

 

"Rictusempra!" Ron cried out in counter as he dodged the disarming charm. Draco dove to the side and countered quickly with another hex, knocking Ron's wand out of his hand just as he cast his own counteracting spell, sending Malfoy's wand into the bushes.

 

Frowning slightly, Draco glanced over his shoulder, then was caught off guard as Ron tackled him with a snarling roar and they began wrestling. Fists flew and connected as they cursed at each other while rolling around, fighting to get on top to pin the other.

 

They rolled around fiercely until, with a quick flip and twist, Draco straddled Ron’s hips. He swiftly used his legs to pin Ron’s legs and clamped his hands on the redhead’s wrists, holding steady as the enraged Gryffindor bucked and twisted, struggling to escape.

 

Leering, Malfoy leaned his head in and whispered, “I’m disappointed, Weasley. I thought you would at least try to land on top. I didn’t know you liked bottoming so much.”

 

“You sicko!” Ron hissed out, cheeks reddening with embarrassment as well as rage as he strained once more to get free.

 

“Am I? Or did you never think of it?” Draco replied softly as he leaned up. They locked eyes, both disheveled and wild eyed as they panted for air. A ghost of a smile flickered across the Slytherin’s lips and he twisted his hips in a very slow grinding motion.

 

A surprised groan left Ron’s lips as he arched slightly in pleasure, rubbing back against Malfoy. Malfoy’s smile reappeared and the very sight of it sent a spike of pleasure through Ron, causing a small whimper to seep out of his throat. Draco bent his head in to rest their foreheads together as he began circling his hips, meeting Ron’s in a rhythm that had them shaking and gasping in pleasure.

 

Almost in tandem, the two young men arched sharply, moaning as they climaxed. Draco fell forward as they gasped for air once more, letting the silence of the air blanket them after their release relaxed them into sated exhaustion. Neither moved as their reeling senses slowly came back to a normal pace and reality set in.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Draco closed his eyes, smiling softly as he listened to Ron’s heartbeat, feeling a soft warmth flow over him. He wondered if he could hold onto this moment, reveling in the security he felt.

 

“Get off of me.”

 

The cold voice broke through his warmth like a sharp wind on a sunny day. Leaning up slightly, Draco stared down and felt ice go through him at the cold fury he saw on the freckled face. “Ron I-”  
  
”I SAID GET OFF OF ME!!” Ron’s roar was deafening, but his fury was terrifying. Draco found himself flung through the air and gasped as he smashed into a tree, sliding down as he fought to get his wind back through the pain. He watched warily as Ron stood up slowly and straightened himself out, then accio’ed his wand. The Gryffindor looked over at the struggling Slytherin, eyes cold and filled with rage as he faced Draco. He raised his wand, then quietly cast a scourgify charm on himself before turning to leave. “Don’t *ever* touch me again, Malfoy.”

 

The words washed over Malfoy in a cold wave as he watched Ron go. He sat up and thought over what had just happened, reviewing it slowly and savoring it. He grinned then as he glanced up at the sky. “Oh don’t worry, Ron. I won’t touch you. I will just seduce you.” He grinned almost evilly, though it was a smirk filled with determination. He always got what he wanted.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Under the Mask pt. 2/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@hotmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@hotmail.com)

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and all subsequent characters belong to JKR. May she not strike me for use and abuse!

Warnings: AU, OOC, sap, slash, angst, language, violence, post OotP so possible spoilers

Pairings: Eventual RW/DM, hinted RW+HR+HP

Rating: R most of the time, NC-17 at certain places.

Summary: Ron hates Draco Malfoy…doesn't he?

Beta: MA

A/N: This is my first shot at this pairing that grew a plot. I'd like to thank Sabershadowkat for inspiring me with her fic ‘Waiting for You’, which can be found here: <http://www.sabershadowkat.com/harrypotter/waitingforyou.html> ! Also, thanks to MA for the beta as always! Love ya! Enjoy and please review!

 

'thoughts'

 

_I don't want to know_

_If you're playin' me_

_Keep it on the low_

_Cuz my heart can’t take it anymore_

_And if you're playin' now_

_Please don't let it show_

_Oooh baby, I don't want to know_

 

_'I Don't Want To Know' By Mario Winans_

 

Silence seemed like a warm blanket around Ron as he walked down the halls of Hogwarts on patrol. It was a welcome respite after what had happened two days prior with Malfoy. Something which he wanted to forget badly. He shivered briefly as memories of what had gone between them came to the fore of his mind, taunting him with confusing thoughts of how he'd liked what Malfoy had been doing, what Malfoy's smell had been to him, and how the blond had looked in the heat of passion.

 

But he kept pushing these thoughts away with reminders to himself of how much he hated Malfoy and wanted him dead for the good of every decent person's sanity, even as a small voice at the back of his mind taunted him with little thoughts of how he'd liked being pinned beneath the blond and how he wanted more.

 

Shaking himself as he continued his patrol, Ron growled to himself. 'Get a grip, Weasley. That git is bad news and is always making fun of Harry, your family, and Hermione! Plus, he's a bloke! You don't do blokes!' he told himself firmly, frowning angrily as he glared at some of the sleeping paintings. But that taunting little voice turned up another question. 'If you don't like blokes, why'd you get hard and come with Malfoy on top?'

 

Growling again as he stopped, Ron shook his head hard. "Arg stop talking! I hate Malfoy!" he hissed out angrily at the snickering little voice, then stomped down the hall. He was so mad and full of his own thoughts that he didn't see the shadow from a side alcove suddenly reach out and grab him, pulling him into the shadows as he squawked in surprise. His mouth was muffled as he was pulled up against a hard body, his struggles pinned by a pair of strong arms as he growled angrily.

 

He stiffened though as hot breath blew past his ear on a whisper. "Really, Weasel? You hate little old me? Couldn't tell with your come covered pants," Draco murmured as he grinned in triumph as Ron stood in his hold, stunned. He grunted in pain though as Ron elbowed him hard in the stomach, making him loosen his hold on the Gryffindor.

 

Ron shook off Draco's hand on his mouth as he snarled. "Malfoy! Let me go, you stupid git!" he growled out as he struggled to get free from Malfoy's reestablished hold.

 

"I don't think so, Weasel. We have some unfinished business," Draco purred out, laughing softly as he felt the shudder that went through Ron's frame at his words. "I think you've been thinking about me a lot since our little run-in," he murmured as the hand that had been muffling Ron's mouth moved down to cup Ron through his pants.

 

"Don't fucking touch me, Malfoy!!" Ron cried in rage as he bucked against the invasive touch, then finally broke free of Malfoy's hold. He whirled around and punched Malfoy hard, growling angrily at both Malfoy and his own body's betrayal to that touch.

 

Draco staggered back, shaking his head at the punch, then cried out as he was then pinned, hands above his head as a very angry Ron grabbed his throat. His eyes widened as he struggled somewhat, obviously turned on by the power of Ron's anger and violence.

 

"You have a lot of nerve, Malfoy. You stinking pile of Slytherin waste! I told you before to *never* touch me again!" Ron hissed out dangerously as he leaned in closer, eyes flashing with his fury. He sneered as he felt Malfoy's shudder and tightened his hold on both hands and neck. "You're disgusting and a waste of good flesh that should have been given to someone more worthy, you pile of shite!" he whispered in cold triumph. He stopped though as his eyes locked with Malfoy's burning gaze and felt the heat rise within him, unbearable as it had been the last time. With a vicious snarl, he crushed their lips together, melding their bodies swiftly in a rough attack on their senses as their bodies bucked against the other.

 

Whimpering slightly at the powerful rush of adrenaline Ron's attack provoked within him, Draco returned the hard clashing of tongues, teeth, and lips as he rubbed frantically against Ron's gyrating body. The hand on his neck moved to his waist and he gasped in pleasure as he brought his leg up to push them closer together. They moved madly together in an awkward yet feverish motion until they both cried out and trembled with release.

 

Panting together as their kiss turned almost lazy and indulgent, the two young men melded together before sinking to the ground in a boneless heap. Ron wrapped his arm more firmly around Draco's waist as his other hand, having released Malfoy's hands, moved into the soft blond hair, holding the other's head steady as they kissed. Draco's own arms twined around Ron's neck, holding him close as they slowly explored the other's mouth with lazy tongues before parting. They stared at each other, gazes naked to the other with their emotions as they searched the other for answers before reality crashed once more onto them.

 

Stiffening and shoving Malfoy off of him, Ron scooted back and stood up, face a mask of dark rage. Watching him in amazement, Draco stood up carefully as well, straightening his robes as they stared at each other, the wall up once more between them. Smirking, Draco murmured a spell, cleaning himself, before winking at Ron. "I'll catch you later, Weasley," he purred out before turning and sauntering into the shadows.

 

Cussing and cursing as he cleaned himself off as well, Ron stormed from the alcove and went through his patrol, mind reeling with what had just occurred. That was the second time with the same results! What was wrong with him!? Muttering furiously at himself, the redhead promised himself that it wouldn't happen again and that if Malfoy touched him once more, the Slytherin was going to end up being a girl!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Hermione blinked tiredly as she glanced up, hearing Ron's cursing as he stormed into the Gryffindor common room. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but didn't even get the chance to squeak as he stormed past and headed up to his dorm. Utterly confused, she glanced at Harry, whose head was tilted in worried curiosity. Her surprise at his reaction almost muffled her confusion as she delighted in his showing concern, but it was pushed aside as they locked eyes. "I wonder what happened," she wondered aloud before looking at her homework.

 

"We should find out." Harry's firm conviction surprised Hermione, causing her to look up at him swiftly. She smiled in delight as he smiled slightly at her before nodding in agreement and they both got up and headed upstairs to the sixth years' dorm. They went into the room that Harry and Ron shared with Dean, Seamus, and Neville and stopped as they saw the mess that was in there. Obviously, Ron had gotten his temper out…

 

Clothes were strewn all over the floor along with several haphazardly dropped books. A smashed ink well was dripping down a wall, while several chocolate frog cards lay scattered before Ron's trunk. But there was no sign of Ron in the room, so they went into the hall and listened. They suddenly heard a roar of rage as well as several smashing sounds coming from the boys' lavatory and raced over there, alarmed.

 

Ron's cursing greeted them as they went in cautiously, shocked to see several mirrors smashed amidst the steam that floated from one of the showers. Harry placed a gentle hand on Hermione's arm, stopping her from following him in, so she stayed where she was, trembling at the viciousness of her other best friend's words while Harry went over to the shower stall.

 

Harry leaned his head in, murmuring something and getting an angry reply from Ron that Hermione couldn't hear, but knew it was something to put Harry off. Harry persisted and the sounds of the shower stopping squeaked out before the curtain was pushed aside. Blushing brightly as she eeped in embarrassment, Hermione covered her eyes as a rather naked Ron stepped out, face red with his anger as he gestured wildly, explaining in a rush of whispers to Harry what had happened, not even caring for his state of nakedness.

 

Continuing his soothing words, Harry calmed Ron down, smiling slightly as he encouraged Ron to breath, rubbing the wet back before reaching for a towel. He wrapped it surreptitiously around Ron's waist, chuckling as Ron mumbled a thanks and flushed in embarrassment. His flush darkened as he saw Hermione peeking up over her fingers, eyes wide with both embarrassment and concern. Tightening the knot unnecessarily on the towel around his slender waist, Ron went over and apologized for his cursing. Smiling up at him, Hermione nodded, then asked what had happened. Ron shook his head and walked past her, muttering something about not wanting to hurt a girl's sensibilities.

 

Turning questioning eyes to Harry, Hermione cocked an eyebrow expectantly. Harry flashed his very rare smile at her and shrugged, winking as she huffed in annoyance. So much for trying to help Ron! She shook her head though, grinning as they went back downstairs to finish their homework. Ron joined them an hour later, having taken the time to clean up the mess his anger had caused and they sat in companionable silence. It felt like old times and Hermione for once was grateful for Ron's temper tantrum.

 

As she watched them discuss a Charms' assignment, Hermione smiled fondly. These were her best friends and she would do anything for them. As they would for her. She just hoped it never really came down to that. With a silent chuckle, she returned to her homework, content.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Under the Mask pt. 3/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@hotmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@hotmail.com)

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and all subsequent characters belong to JKR. May she not strike me for use and abuse!

Warnings: AU, OOC, sap, slash, angst, language, violence, post OotP so possible spoilers

Pairings: Eventual RW/DM, hinted RW+HR+HP

Rating: R most of the time, NC-17 at certain places.

Summary: Ron hates Draco Malfoy…doesn't he?

Beta: MA

A/N: This is my first shot at this pairing that grew a plot. I'd like to thank Sabershadowkat for inspiring me with her fic ‘Waiting for You’, which can be found here: <http://www.sabershadowkat.com/harrypotter/waitingforyou.html> ! Also, thanks to MA for the beta as always! Love ya! Enjoy and please review!

 

'thoughts'

 

_I don't want to know_

_If you're playin' me_

_Keep it on the low_

_Cuz my heart can’t take it anymore_

_And if you're playin' now_

_Please don't let it show_

_Oooh baby, I don't want to know_

 

_'I Don't Want To Know' By Mario Winans_

 

Ron sighed softly as he sat next to Hermione and Harry, studying for their next Charms' exam. It had been three weeks since his last run-in with Draco, but it had been a rather tense three weeks. Draco had returned to his normal, self-absorbed, nasty self, throwing sneers and mean comments at the trio of Gryffindors as well as any decent student at Hogwarts. There had already been several skirmishes between the blond and Ron, but they had been in public, so no real risk of Draco doing something dirty like he had the last times.

 

But what disturbed the red head most was that he *wanted* those skirmishes to be like the others. That he wanted the feeling of power he had over Draco or vice versa. He'd enjoyed the look of desire and fear on Malfoy's face when he'd pinned the Slytherin, remembering how it had felt to kiss his fellow Prefect the way they had, and how it had felt to hold Draco close afterwards, nearly glowing with the warmth and pleasure. Or the time before that when he'd been on the bottom and had watched Draco writhe above him. He had enjoyed both run-ins, but he hated Draco Malfoy!

 

Didn't he?

 

Sighing softly in frustration, Ron ignored the looks of concern he earned from his two best friends as he ducked his head to concentrate more on the given assignment. But his quill slowed as his thoughts returned once more to Draco. He just couldn't get the blond off his mind! What was it about Draco Malfoy that seemed to both draw and repel him so much?!

 

As if popping out from his thoughts, Draco sauntered by with his cronies in tow. "Don't burst your brain cell there, Weasel. We all know how upset the Mudblood would be if her favorite rag doll keeled over from thinking too much. Then it would be just her trying to keep that failure, Saint Potter, alive!" the blond cackled out as he passed by, joined by Goyle and Crabbe as they laughed as well.

 

"Shut your face, ferret! Or you'll be talking from the other side of it!" Ron snarled out, silencing the crowd around them as he stood up, eyes flashing with a glare.

 

"Oh yea? Let's see you do it, Weasel," Draco taunted Ron as he turned back, sneering at the angered Gryffindor. "Or do you have to put more Spell-o-tape on that old piece of hand-me-down wood?"

 

"That's it! You're dead!" Ron shouted in rage as he leapt over the table and tackled Draco. Shouting and cheering rose up as he and Draco fought, punching and rolling around, trying to get the upper hand. Hermione tried to stop them, but Harry held her back silently, watching his best friend fight the one that had insulted them while their fellow students gathered around, encouraging one side or another.

 

But it was never decided who was the better fighter as McGonagall swept over with Snape, breaking up the fight. "You two! That's it! In my office NOW!" McGonagall cried in disgust as she held Ron back as the two students glared at each other balefully, robes torn, faces bloody, and chests heaving with their ire. Snape didn't even comment, but his scowl said it all as he pushed Draco before him while following his fellow Professor out of the Great Hall. Students' voices could be heard rising in gossip as the doors shut and the group of four headed for the Gryffindor Head of House's office.

 

McGonagall stormed inside and pushed Ron towards a chair as she went around her desk and sat in a flurry of robes. She scowled at them as Draco was also hustled to his seat, glaring at Ron before her throat clearing caught their attention once more, while Snape stood behind them, arms crossed over his chest in warning. "I have not seen such a disgraceful act since before you were born! Fighting in the middle of the Great Hall!? And who was the cause of this?!" she demanded angrily, her voice rising in pitch with her anger.

 

"Malfoy thought it'd be fun to insult me and my friends!" Ron growled out angrily as his bloody fist tightened in an effort to control his temper while glaring at Draco.

 

"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked stiffly as she turned her frosty glare towards Draco.

 

Draco glanced away as he crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at the wall stubbornly in his silence. Snape glowered menacingly and elbowed him meaningfully, causing Draco to growl out a "Yes ma'am."

 

"Well! You have always tested these people and I have had it! Fifty points from both of you! And a week's detention with Mr. Filch…together!" McGonagall commanded huffily as she stood up, glaring at them as they protested. "If you two can't work together or at least become tolerant of each other, then you will both be expelled! Do I make myself clear?!" she demanded angrily and nodded when they both mumbled an affirmative. "Now get out! And if I hear anymore such fights happening, it will be the last!" She waved her hand in dismissal and they left the room, closing the door behind them as Snape went in to speak with her further.

 

Ron glared at Draco as they stopped outside in the hall. "Just so you know, Malfoy, this isn't done. You're gonna get it for what you said," he growled out menacingly as he shook his fist at the smirking blond.

 

"Bring it on, Weasley. I can take whatever you can give," Draco sneered back before stomping off for the medical wing.

 

Growling, Ron pounded his fist into the wall. "You won't be able to handle everything, Malfoy, and I'll see to it," he snarled out before making his own way to the medical wing. He had some plotting to do.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Under the Mask pt. 4/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@hotmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@hotmail.com)

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and all subsequent characters belong to JKR. May she not strike me for use and abuse!

Warnings: AU, OOC, sap, slash, angst, language, violence, post OotP so possible spoilers

Pairings: Eventual RW/DM, hinted RW+HR+HP

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Ron hates Draco Malfoy…doesn't he?

Beta: MA

A/N: Since it is now NaNoWriMo time, I thought I’d treat everyone with something to whet their appetites until the end of November! So, you get lemon!

This is my first shot at this pairing that grew a plot. I'd like to thank Sabershadowkat for inspiring me with her fic ‘Waiting for You’, which can be found here: <http://www.sabershadowkat.com/harrypotter/waitingforyou.html> ! Also, thanks to MA for the beta as always! Love ya! Enjoy and please review!

 

'thoughts'

 

_I don't want to know_

_If you're playin' me_

_Keep it on the low_

_Cuz my heart can’t take it anymore_

_And if you're playin' now_

_Please don't let it show_

_Oooh baby, I don't want to know_

 

_'I Don't Want To Know' By Mario Winans_

 

“This work is for house elves.”

 

The snide comment brought a sneer to Ron’s face as he scrubbed at the kitchen floor. Malfoy had been whining since they had been put to work for their detention, so it hadn’t taken long for the Gryffindor to grow deaf to the grumbles. He glanced over to where Draco was scrubbing half heartedly at a corner and smirked. “Can’t handle a bit of work, ferret face?” he asked nastily, snorting with laughter as Draco shot him a dirty look.

 

Scornfully, Draco dropped his brush. “I’m sure you’re used to sloughing it in the gutter, Weasel. But then, your family wouldn’t know anything about being clean,” he retorted, leering nastily as Ron glared at him while throwing his own brush down.

 

Ron growled lowly before taking a deep breath, grabbing his brush and turning away to resume his scrubbing. “Bugger off, Malfoy.”

 

Cocking an eyebrow as he grinned widely, Malfoy crawled over and mounted Ron, causing the redhead to cry out in surprise as he jerked. Purring, Draco nuzzled Ron’s pinking ear, flicking his tongue lightly against the shell before whispering, “Only if you join me.” He chuckled lowly as a shudder ran through the lanky yet Quidditch-toned body he held captive before he slowly moved his hand up Ron’s arm and down the Gryffindor’s chest. He began to rock slowly, causing them both to groan involuntarily as the blond’s rising cock rubbed against Ron’s cleft through his pants.

 

Ron closed his eyes tightly as Malfoy ran his hand farther down and massaged his crotch, chuckling lowly at what he found. His rage flared up as Draco continued touching him, violating him, and causing unwanted feelings. He wasn’t anyone’s toy! With a snarl of fury, he shook Draco off of him, sending the pale haired youth sliding across the floor before Malfoy could react. Ron glared over at the Slytherin. “What in bloody hell is your problem?! Why the hell do you keep doing that?!” he shouted, trembling with his rage as well as pent-up arousal.

 

Sitting up as he ran a hand through his tousled hair, Draco smirked. “Don’t you get it yet? You want it as much as me. You seek it out, just as I do,” he replied quietly, smirking.

 

“Whatever! I’m not like you, you queer! I don’t do blokes! And I wouldn’t do a Slytherin even if they paid me!” Ron snarled back, face reddening as he leapt forward, tackling Draco. They fought and wrestled before Ron hit Draco hard, making him curl up. “You ever touch me again and I’ll show you what a wand can do shoved up your arse!” he spat out before returning to his detention work.

 

Wincing as he clutched his side, Draco smirked wickedly as he sat up, watching Ron. ‘Oh you think this is the end, Weasley? Believe me…you’ll show me a wand, but not the kind you are thinking of,’ he thought in anticipation before also returning to his work. He had a plot to concoct.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ron rubbed his head before slipping off his robes and sighing. After detention, he’d gone to dinner, glaring at Draco briefly before sitting next to his best friends. Hermione had asked him in worry how his detention had gone, then had started into a tirade on how stupid it had been in the first place for him to get into a fight with Draco. Ron had tuned her out after the first minute and had focused on eating. Harry had given him a sympathetic look, but had stayed quiet as Hermione on a tirade was about as impossible to stop as Hermione in study mode.

 

So now, Ron just needed a relaxing bath. He thanked all the powers of magic that he was a prefect, because he got to use the prefect’s bathing room. He pulled off his shirt and rolled his head, cracking his neck as he sighed again. It had been such a long day…

 

He froze though as soft pale hands came around and ran down his chest, lightly caressing his nipples before moving down. He shivered and held his breath as another chest pressed against him from behind. A flat chest. His eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder into stormy gray eyes that were dark with desire. “M-Malfoy?” he whispered softly, his voice cracking with pleasure and surprise.

 

“I saw you come in here. I just wanted to see if what I felt under your clothes was as delicious as my imagination fed me,” Draco whispered before running his tongue along Ron’s neck, smiling as Ron’s eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Ron whispered, gasping lightly as Draco nipped at his shoulder.

 

“I told you before…because I want to. Haven’t you wondered why I’ve been coming after you so much recently?” Draco murmured as he wrapped his arms possessively around Ron’s torso, holding him close.

 

“Just to piss me off?” Ron managed as he trembled at the heat pressed against him and shivered as Draco’s hand went down and unzipped his pants, pushing them off before cupping him through his briefs.

 

Laughing lowly, Draco nuzzled Ron’s shoulder as he stroked the red head slowly. “As much as I’d like to admit how much fun it is to pick on you, no, that’s not it,” he said softly. “The reason why I do it is because you have no idea how incredible you look when angered and free. And I want that directed at me.”

 

"I'm not like you…" Ron's faintly gasped protest widened Draco's smile as his fingers tightened around the bulge in Ron's briefs. He gently kneaded the pulsing lump, eyes hooding as he watched Ron bite his lip on a moan, the Gryffindor's hips involuntarily pushing into the touches.

 

"No, you aren't. You're Ron Weasley. I'm Draco Malfoy. Always different, yet somewhat the same," Malfoy whispered huskily. He released Ron and, before a whimper could escape the bitten lips, turned him around to hold him close. Ron stared at him with hazy eyes and Draco felt heat shoot through him, urging him to take those lips in a sweet yet passion-filled kiss.

 

Moaning into the kiss, Ron pulled Draco close, body singing from the contact of bare skin on skin. Their lips played over each other, no longer rough and angry as they explored. Draco ran his hands up and down Ron's shoulders before rewrapping them around the strong back. Ron shuddered and tightened his own hold on Malfoy as their kiss ended and they rested their foreheads together, panting raggedly.

 

"I thought you hated me." Ron's soft question rode on his erratic breathes as Draco brushed his fingers along the freckled back they touched.

 

A small smile came to Draco's lips as he watched Ron's lips, which twitched slightly in response to the blond's smile. "Not hated. More like wanting your full attention," he replied lazily after a bit. He looked up at Ron as the red head snickered and leaned back, cocking an eyebrow. "What?"

 

"You're jealous." The soft declaration caused Draco's other eyebrow to rise up in surprise, earning a husky laugh that shot desire through him as Ron grinned at him. "Admit it! You're jealous of my friends!"

 

Huffing, Draco shrugged as he glanced away. "Are not. I just figure that having someone who isn't like you is more fun than being with someone who is." He grinned as Ron flushed and pulled him closer, watching Ron's Adam's apple bob nervously as Ron swallowed. "Don't you think so?" Draco purred as he smirked.

 

"I-I…" Ron trailed off, confused as he stared at Draco. What *did* he feel? He had, for so long, thought he despised Draco Malfoy. But now that he looked back, he remembered the thrill of his arguments with the blond, how he'd felt this year especially that Draco was something he could anticipate and rely on.

 

Shaking his head at Ron's silence, Draco released the redhead and stepped back. He grinned as Ron watched him intently as his pants and briefs pooled to the ground and he stepped free, bare to the intense gaze and enjoying it. He sauntered up to Ron and slowly fingered Ron's briefs, running his finger along the waist band. "Like what you see?" he murmured as he caressed the briefs off of Ron slowly, smirking as Ron both flushed and moaned while watching Draco toss aside the offensive article of clothing. He pressed close, slowly rocking his hips to rub against the Gryffindor and relishing in the shudder and gasp that came from Ron. "I like what I see," he purred out before licking at Ron's ear.

 

Ron moaned again as he wrapped his arms lightly around Draco's waist as they pressed together tightly, moving slowly against each other. He turned his head and pressed his lips to Draco's neck, shivering as Draco moaned and let his head fall back as he suckled lightly at the pale skin. His hands moved slowly over the blond's back, going downward until they came to the swell of Malfoy's ass, which he brushed over before grabbing and kneading deliciously. Malfoy's shudder of pleasure and whimper for more encouraged him and he lifted his head to kiss Draco once more, this time their tongues tangling into the kiss and making everything all that much hotter.

 

Pulling back slowly, Draco licked his lips as he smiled before stepping over and heading for the steaming bath. "Coming?" he purred over his shoulder, gray eyes sparkling with teasing as well as invitation.

 

"Not yet, but soon," Ron promised with a smirk, chuckling as Draco's own smile widened while he stepped into the hot waters. He went over to the edge and watched the blond as he sat down on a ledge and relaxed his head back, watching Ron as he ran a hand down to his stiff cock. Ron's eyes half closed as he sat on the edge, watching Draco stroke himself slowly while running his other hand to between his legs. His breath hitched and his cock jerked as he watched a slender finger press into Draco. Now he knew what he wanted most.

 

Slowly, carefully, Ron got into the bath and floated over to Draco, all the while watching as Draco masturbated and fucked himself with his finger. He came up between Draco's legs and kissed those moaning lips as he pressed close, trapping the pale hands where they were with his body. Draco arched closer in need as he whimpered, pressing his body against Ron's as Ron ran his hands up and down his sides to end on the pale hips. Their kiss broke as Ron pulled Draco close, nestling their cocks close as Draco wrapped his arm around Ron's shoulder while his legs wrapped themselves around Ron's waist, pulling them even closer. Ron reached between Draco's thighs and pushed in the finger that Draco had been using, causing the blond to arch and moan in want before pulling it out.

 

Reaching over for one of the spigots of bath oil, Draco slicked his fingers before putting them underwater and wrapping them around Ron's leaking cock. "Can't have you doing me too unprepared," he whispered huskily, panting erratically as he watched Ron thrust into his fist slowly.

 

"Gotcha. You'll have to show me more later," Ron grunted out before stopping Draco's hand. "Gonna come if you keep doing that."

 

"Something I am looking forward to seeing again and again," Draco purred breathily as he brought Ron's cock to his entrance. "Slowly…"

 

"Ya think?" Ron countered, grinning as Draco grinned, then began to slowly push into Draco, closing his eyes tightly as he was gradually surrounded by very tight heat.

 

Head falling back in pleasure, Draco moaned loudly as he clung to Ron. "Merlin! Now I know why there are so many Weasleys! You are huge!" he gasped out, shuddering as Ron's laugh traveled up his spine and shook him with pleasure. "Slowly...Merlin this is good…"

 

"Don't tell me how to fuck, Draco," Ron grunted out as he slid in, almost all the way in.

 

"Let me guess: private lessons with Potter, right?" Draco retorted sarcastically, and then all but screamed as Ron slammed in the rest of the way, eyes flashing with anger.

 

"Don't *ever* say shit like that again, Malfoy!" Ron spat out as his chest heaved, barely containing his control as Draco shuddered in pain and desire.

 

Looking up at Ron, Draco studied him silently as they both regained control. Slowly, he leaned up, wrapping his arms around Ron's shoulders as he pressed them close. "No one but you and me, Ron. It's just you and me…only ever us. I'm all yours," he whispered softly into the Gryffindor's ear, smiling as Ron went taut within his hold.

 

Blinking back sudden tears, Ron buried his face in Malfoy's neck and began slowly rocking. He moaned with Draco as the pleasure built between them while their bodies rocked as one together, slowly building into a frenzied movement of pleasure. Draco's head fell back and they kissed heatedly, tongues tangling in a move that matched their lower halves as they thrust against each other frantically. Ron shifted them up so he was kneeling and Draco began riding him, crying out in pleasure as Ron bit his neck with a soft growl. They stiffened at the same moment, arching sharply as, with one last thrust, they climaxed.

 

Shuddering, they leaned into each other and the pool's edge, panting erratically as they clung to the other in ecstasy, the pale liquid of Draco's release floating between them before being cleaned away. They relaxed slowly, shuddering here and there with their final orgasmic spasms before collapsing into each other. Ron carefully slipped from Draco, fingering the abused hole gently as Draco winced a bit, and then smiled as Draco kissed his shoulder in gratitude. He moved to the side and laid his head back lazily, relaxing completely in post coital bliss while Draco cuddled close, smiling as he ran a finger in the water and along Ron's arm. Their fingers laced unconsciously as their eyes closed, both being lulled into a half sleep by the heat and their sex.

 

After a while though, Draco leaned up and pressed his lips to Ron's lingeringly. "I should go. They'll start to suspect," he murmured, smiling as Ron pouted.

 

"So, what does this make us?" Ron asked quietly as Draco laid his head on Ron's shoulder, Ron's arm moving to pull Draco close as they relaxed again.

 

"Mmm…don't know. Let's play it by ear," Draco replied before chuckling softly as Ron huffed. He looked up at Ron and smiled, his eyes sparkling with amusement and warmth, surprising the red head. "But let's keep it quiet, all right? I think we can agree that it would be trouble for everyone if we were found out too early."

 

"Voldem-mort," Ron agreed quietly, surprising Draco with how fairly easy it was for him to say the name. He smirked, winking. "Harry has been encouraging us to fight that fear of him," he admitted, smiling as Draco snorted.

 

"Well at least there's that," Draco muttered before sighing. He brushed his lips over Ron's again, moaning as they were pressed together into a heated kiss.

 

"I don't want to let go. Things are finally starting to make sense," Ron whispered as he held Draco close.

 

"Then let's just keep making sure that they do," Draco declared quietly, yet firmly as he smiled before leaning up and standing. He stepped out of the tub and toweled off, aware of Ron's eyes watching his every move. He turned as he put on his shirt, smiling. "Keep an eye out for another rendezvous," he purred out, licking his lips as Ron's eyes narrowed in lust.

 

"Count on it," Ron growled out, watching as Draco dressed and left the room with a backwards wave. He sank back into the water and smirked. Things had certainly taken a turn…

 

TBC

 


End file.
